


Stockholm Syndrome

by twodaystraight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Same-Sex Marriage, So much domesticity, Top Louis, harry is louis' baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twodaystraight/pseuds/twodaystraight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a fic based off of the chorus of Stockholm Syndrome by One Direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholm Syndrome

_Baby, look what you’ve done to me_

Harry sat perched on Louis’ lap, beaming up at him.

“I’m not going to make you food,” Louis said stubbornly, indicating to the fresh bowl of popcorn sitting on the table in front of them that Harry had begged Louis to make before starting the film that Harry had picked.

“But Lou, I’m hungry!” Harry pouted, licking his lips in effect.

Louis sat still, eyes focused on the film he and Harry had seen twice already this week, but Harry had asked for it, and Harry gets what he wants. Harry is Louis’ baby; and he damn well knows it. And it’s times like these that Louis wishes Harry _didn’t_ know it that well, because they were 15 minutes into the movie and he had already gotten up twice. Once to get Harry a blanket, and another to make him his godforsaken bowl of popcorn—that has gone untouched—might he add.

Harry had not looked away from Louis once since he had first asked him to make him food, eyes boring into the side of his face, since Louis had refused to meet his gaze. He knew if he were to meet Harry’s eyes right now, it would be the end of his comfortable position and he would be in the kitchen like the desperate house-wife he is. He knew he was going to end up giving in, it wasn’t even a matter of will he do it anymore, no, it was a matter of when will he do it.

He decided to turn it into a game and get some amusement out of it, considering he wasn’t gaining anything from another rewatch of _Guardians of the Galaxy_. He met Harry’s eyes and Harry smiled up at him, knowing he had won. Instead of getting up though, Louis ducked in and kissed him on the mouth. Harry was still at first, a little surprised, before kissing him back with just as much force.

Louis shifted them over on the couch and landed with a plop on top of him. Harry giggled lightly into his mouth and Louis took the opportunity to slip his tongue in, earning a soft sound from the back of Harry’s throat. Louis’ hands had moved to Harry’s hair, tugging at the curls at the nape of his neck. When Harry bucked his hips up, Louis decided he had played his game well enough and abruptly stopped. Harry looked at him with glossy lips and wide eyes, clearly questioning why he had stopped. Louis just laughed and made his way to the kitchen, shaking his bum unnecessarily on the way. Harry watched after him adoringly, almost forgetting that he was already half hard when he got up to join his husband in the kitchen.

Louis had sweet corn on the stove, one of the only things he knew how to make, and was stirring it intently. Harry came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, mouth going to his neck and sucking lightly. Louis leaned into his touch for a moment before remembering the larger reason for his venture into the kitchen.

“Baby,” he started, tugging away gently.

Harry looked back at him with soft eyes, hands gently rubbing his hips,

“Yes?”

Louis looked into his eyes, the eyes he had met 4 years ago and fallen in love with, the eyes he looked into when he kissed him on their wedding day, and the eyes he looks into now as he leans in and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. God, he was turning into such a sap.

He looks away for a moment before sighing dramatically,

“Look what you’ve done to me,” Louis complains playfully before nuzzling into his neck.

Harry just smiles, because he knows.

  
***

_Baby, you’ve got me tied down_

Harry whined as he lay across their bed, writhing in the blue sheets under him. Louis was having a moment, meaning Harry was constrained by his wrists to their bed posts. Louis had been eating him out for more than 45 minutes, never letting him quite get there. Harry was about to lose it, but he was intent on being good for Louis. Ever since they had discovered Harry had liked being constrained, funny story actually, Louis had taken it and ran with it. They had been watching a film with the rest of the boys and Louis and Harry had been playfully wrestling on the couch when Louis pinned his hands back and Harry moaned like a fucking porn star. They hadn’t discussed it at that time due to the circumstance, but one look at Louis’ raging hard on, he clearly had no problem with it.

And now, it had progressed to Harry sobbing against the sheets, trying desperately to rut against the sheets and unable to touch himself at all. Louis was in total control, and there was no complaining about that.

“Lou, fuck, please,” Harry begged, voice choked off and muffled by the sheets.

Louis responded by slipping two fingers into Harry, the first contact with his prostate tonight, and Harry was already positively wrecked.

“Fuck, baby,” Louis praised, “You look so fucking good like this. So good for me, baby. So good for daddy.”

Even as fucked out as he was, Harry managed a blush as he pushed up against Louis’ fingers. This was his favorite part aside from coming, hearing how proud Louis was of him. Feeling the pride of knowing he was making his daddy happy. He was so close, and he thought Louis was going to finally let him come.

That is, until he stopped. Harry let out a low whine when Louis’ fingers slipped out of him and he struggled to lift himself up enough to look at Louis. Louis noticed what he was trying to do and gently pushed him down again, earning another whine from Harry.

“Don’t worry, baby. I got you,” Louis soothed, “Wanna look before I fuck my baby.”

Harry preened at the attention and lay still for Louis. Louis licked his lips as his eyes trailed over Harry’s tan body, eyes tracing every inch of his curves and the patterns tattoos. When Harry got impatient and let out a small whine, Louis left his trance and straddled him, his cock still hard against his tummy, and kissed him; he bit down on his bottom lip and let his tongue roam his mouth, loving the sounds coming from Harry. Harry pulled at the constraints, wanting to touch Louis.

But Louis had other plans. He raised off of Harry and reached over to the side of their bed, pulling the bottle of lube and pouring a generous amount on his hands before lathering it on his cock, using all his self-control to not push his own hips up against his hand.

When he was finished, he looked up at Harry, “Alright, love?”

Harry nodded eagerly and bucked his lips up, attempting to make his point more clear. Louis laughed once before pushing forward, lining himself up at Harry’s entrance. He looked at him one more time for reassurance before pushing in slowly, watching as Harry squeezes his eyes shut and bites his lower lip. Louis continues to push in until he’s bottomed out, and he casts another glance at Harry, making sure he’s okay, before pulling out and pushing back in.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Louis moans as he fastens his pace.

Harry moans loudly and wraps his legs around Louis’ waist, thrashing his head from side to side in pleasure. Louis continues to thrust into him at a steady pace. Suddenly, he changes his position and he is pushing straight against Harry’s prostate with each thrust.

Harry positively screams under him and starts to babble incoherently, “Fuck, Lou, I want, Fuck, Just please, Fuck.”

Louis is close and he know Harry is too. He holds onto the constraints Harry is still connected to and slams into him relentlessly, hitting his prostate each time. Harry is coming undone, and Louis knows all he needs is his permission.

“Gonna come untouched, baby?”

Harry squeezes his eyes shut and manages out a strained, “Yes, daddy,” before coming hard all over both of their tummy’s, vision blurry and body going slack.

Louis thrusts into one, two, three more times before coming too, shooting into Harry as he collapses against him, both of them still coming down from their high. They lay like that before Louis silently slips out of him and leans up to untie Harry from the bed, kissing each of his wrists as they’re released.

He curls next to Harry, aware that they will have to clean off, but too sleepy to do anything about that at the moment. Harry leans into his touch and flips over so his bum is pressing against Louis’ prince parts and pulls the blanket over both of them. He smiles contently, wrapping Louis’ arms around his front, kissing his fingertips and wiggling his bum against his husband.

“Oi, you pain the the arse, go to sleep of go shower, but stop your wiggling,” He pokes Harry’s side for effect.

Harry smiles happily and closes his eyes, wrapped in the warmth of his everlasting light.

***

_Baby, I’ll never leave if you keep holding me this way_

Louis had woken up earlier than Harry, a rare occasion, and decided to try and do something nice for him. He slipped out of bed and tip toed down the stairs, knowing how light of a sleeper Harry is, and not wanting him to wake up alone. He entered the kitchen and looked into the refrigerator, confused and completely out of his element.

He decided on something he though to be simple, an omelet. He grabbed the carton of eggs and a pan; he started the stove and set the top of the pan onto the burner. Then, he cracked two eggs and dumped them into the pan, watching them sizzle against the already hot surface. He didn’t quite know what to do next so he went back to the refrigerator and grabbed some onion, cut up sausage, and cheddar cheese to put inside the omelet.

As he turned back to the stove, he came to the sad realization that he had left the carton of eggs too close to the burner and the whole thing was nearly melted. He pouted because he was alone and picked up the carton to throw it away.

“Fuck, this is hot!” He yelled angrily at himself, staring down at the dropped, melted carton of eggs in dismay. He was helpless. He grabbed the oven gloves and slipped them on, picking up the god damn egg carton and throwing it into the trash bin. He then took the stupid gloves off and grabbed a rag, wetting it and cleaning up the egg mess on the floor. As he was on his hands and knees scrubbing, he heard a beeping and came to another sad realization. He had burned the omelet and set off the smoke detector. Harry was definitely going to wake up now. He threw the towel down and rushed to the stove, turning it off and shutting the smoke alarm off too, leaving it with an immaturely whispered, “Fuck you.”

As he stood back at the oven, Harry came walking down the stairs, looking around confused before his eyes met Louis’ and Louis smiled sheepishly at him.

“I can explain…” Louis began, but Harry stopped him with a laugh.

“I don’t quite think you have to, babe,” He said as his eyes scanned the messy kitchen, “I think I can piece it together,” He finished.

Louis gave up and walked over to him, burying his face into his neck and sighing loudly. Harry rubbed circles into his back comfortingly.

“Hey,” He started, “It’s not that big of a deal, love. We have plenty of other things to eat.”

“’M not hungry anymore,” Louis mumbled into his neck, “’M helpless.”

Harry grabbed either side of his thighs, motioning for him to jump up, which he did, and he sat on the counter, with Harry standing between his legs and continued to look down, hiding his face.

Harry pushed his chin up softly, “Let’s go back to bed, yeah?” He offered quietly.

Louis mumbled something that sounded like an okay and Harry took that as an invitation to wrap Louis’ legs around him and bring him up the stairs. He laid him in their bed softly and shut the light off, climbing in next to him. Louis immediately pulled the blanket over his head and pressed his face into the pillow. Harry smiled sadly at the boy he had fallen in love with all those years ago, and fell in love with again every day.

He pried the blanket away from Louis’ grip and snuggled under the blanket with him, pressing his forehead against Louis’ and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. It took him a moment, but he finally accepted Harry’s touch and fell into his arms, smiling shyly and pecking his neck incessantly. Harry smiled because his Louis was back.

He eventually stopped kissing Harry and just stared into his eyes, arms still wrapped around each other.

“I love you so fucking much,” He whispered, not wanting to startle the contentment that had settled around the room.

Harry responded by holding him tighter and kissing his lips passionately, “I love you more,” He finally said.

They lay there silently for a little while longer before Louis yawned, the missed hour of sleep catching up on him.

Harry thought he heard him say something that sounded like, “’M never leaving” before Louis’ eyes were closed and it was useless to ask him to repeat himself. He nuzzled into Louis one more time before closing his eyes, too, happily absorbed in their little cocoon of adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic i've ever wrote and posted and i hope you like it !!


End file.
